northfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon North
Brandon North is a powerful witch-werewolf hybrid. He is the father of Hope North, the twin brother of Malachai North and the older brother of Jonathan North. He was first introduced in as a witch and later turned into a werewolf. Brandon is a highly powerful witch, and has knowledge of every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Brandon is a member of the North Family and the leader of the North Coven. Early History Personality Christopher is a no-nonsense hybrid who will do literally anything to ensure the safety of his family. He is not easily scared by anything, and he shares the typical dislike toward vampires held by most of his species, though he is warm and accepting of his brother's Kai hybrid nature. He is described as a leader armed with a sharp tongue and confidence. Christopher has been seen to be reliable, determined, and fierce whenever things get difficult for him and his family. He is not above taking the initiative of handling things his way and would silence those who would oppose him. He is also one of the more reasonable Norths. He has also proven to be stubborn, as his sole motive is to save his family even when he knew that would put someone else in danger. Christopher appears to be a very loyal person and is willing to kill whoever got in the way of his plans to protect his family. In spite of this, he will not hesitate to work with adversaries in order to achieve the greater good. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Brandon is regarded to be the most powerful witch of all time. His brothers noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine. However, while the full extent of Brandon's power remains unknown, Kai explained to John that he (who is an extremely powerful witch) was still fearful of Brandon. This confirms that Brandon is much more powerful than Kai and that he is truly to be feared by his brother. Brandon's mental abilities far surpass any Vampire. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Kai that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made John think he was suffocating. Brandon is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. Kai states that Brandon is an expert in patterns, trends and cycles. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful. His control over telekinesis was highly advanced. He proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something John had a hard time learning and figuring out. |-|Werewolf= Brandon's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong. He is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Brandon is currently the strongest Witch-Werewolf hybrid in the world. Brandon continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. He even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter his attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Brandon demonstrated yet another unusual level of his powers by transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in his werewolf form he was able to completely dismember them in seconds. * Enhanced Strength: Brandon possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than Humans and Vampires. * Enhanced Speed: Brandon is much faster than Humans and Vampires. He possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Enhanced Agility: Brandon possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Enhanced Durability: Brandon can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. He can also exert himself for longer periods without tiring. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Brandon possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, he can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a his neck is broken, he stays dead. * Super Senses: Brandon has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceeds his wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Brandon is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When he is furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increases all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Brandon will unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Brandon's strength, speed, agility, and all his powers are enhanced to his peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Brandon is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to him. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Brandon possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill a Vampire. Though it could alleviate some of the effects of the venom such as hallucinations, the his daughter's blood has been shown to be unable to cure it. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Brandon is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Brandon can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Kai, it would require power equivalent to Brandon's (or greater) to defeat him. |-|Werewolf= Brandon has the typical weaknesses of an original werewolf Relationships Hope North Hope is Brandon North's only child and daughter. He loves her more than anything and the supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Apart from some bad things he's done, Hope knows what Jake is and isn't afraid of him. Hope's memory of Brandon was kept alive because of her uncle telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Brandon shared stories from his long life, Hope showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Hope hugged him. Despite their time apart Hope calls Brandon 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Malachai North Kai is Brandon's twin brother. Out of both of is brothers, he is closest to him, and very protective of him. Brandon cares very deeply for Kai, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing him that it is true. They are loyal to each other. They respect each other and there's definitely a history between them. Brandon and Kai both have a short temper. Kai and Brandon seem to argue every time they talk to each other. Jonathan North John is Brandon's youngest brother. It is known that Brandon has daggered John on numerous occasions. However, despite this, John has forgiven Brandon for daggering him and his siblings and they now share a close relationship. Their current bond is unlike any close bond they ever or possibly might have shared throughout the years. Name * The name Brandon is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Brandon is 'hill covered with broom'. * The last name North is a topographic name, from Middle English north 'north', for someone who lived in the northern part of a village or to the north of a main settlement (compare Norrington 1), or a regional name for someone who had migrated from the north. Tropes * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Brandon is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Hope's safety and well being. Brandon trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Hope and his love for her has no bounds. * He is a badass Category:Characters Category:North Family Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters